The Boarding House
by Midnight's Prophet
Summary: Its a boarding house with guys from FF7 FF8 FF10 and Kingdom Hearts.What suprises will you find when you enter the boarding house? The rated for language for now.
1. New Life Means A New Home

Author's note: Midnight's Prophet here! So this is my story. It's a crossover of FF7 FF8 FF10 and Kingdom Hearts. I've been writing this thing in my head for months but never got around to actually doing it. But now I've finally gotten to it. I also have to point out that this chapter is mostly just to introduce people and everyone is around 16 or 17. So anyway enjoy and PLEEEZE read and review! And most of all enjoy! And I don't own any characters from SquareEnix. P.S. > is when someone's thinking.

The Boarding House

Chapter 1

* * *

Kairi stared out the buses window in curiosity. So this would be her new home. She had to admit that Luca was a beautiful city. But even so it would take some time to get used to it. She had lived in her former home on the Destiny Islands since she was a baby. But she couldn't go back now. 

"So what brings you to Luca young lady?" Kairi looked to see the old woman across from her for the first time.

"Oh nothing," Kairi blurted out even though it obviously was something. "Why are you here?"

"Well my brother lives down here and I really do think it's about time for me to retire. After all you can't bikini wax forever right?"

Kairi stared at the woman oddly. "Uh… I guess not." The woman began to gab off about waxing while Kairi turned back towards the window. They were probably close to the bus station by now. She took out a letter in the pocket of her mini skirt now looking at it for the fifth time. The letter was from the owner of the place she was headed that very moment. She read over it:

_Dear Kairi, I have recently obtained information as to your mother's will and her untimely death. I'm truly sorry and can only hope that you are ok. Something like this should never happen to a girl your age but the past can't be changed. You're probably not excited to be coming to live in my boarding house but it is what your mother wanted for you and I think you'll be surprised at how peaceful it can be and there are plenty of people there your own age. In your mother's will it said for me to get you here in two weeks so in the envelope is a bus ticket to Luca. When you arrive here there will be someone here to pick you up. Whoever it is will have a sign with your name on it. So I guess I'll see you soon. I know that me saying this is no real help but everything will be ok. _

Kairi read the name signed at the bottom: Laguna Loire. Whoever this guy was he knew her mother well. If he didn't than she would never have been sent to live with him. A boarding house. Kairi wondered how many people would be living there along with her. At least they would be her age.

Kairi looked beside her to see the old woman still gabbing on about whatever. The intercom came on and said that they were pulling into the station. Kairi got her bags and said a quick goodbye to the old woman and walked off into her new life.

Riku bolted up the ramp to where the bus arrived. He had barley made it there. Laguna had sent him to do about a hundred errands. And after this he still had to pick up Rinoa from the park. There was no way he'd get there on time. He looked around to see if she was there and then remembered he didn't know what she looked like. Then he remembered that he had brought a sign with her name on it. He held it in desperation hoping this girl Kody or whatever would see it.

"Come on. Come on. Where the hell is she?"

Kairi looked around for a sign. Where was the guy that was picking her up. She spied her surroundings for a sign. None said her name. All she saw was one that said Kody. Kairi threw her head back and sighed. No one was there. The only one with a sign was the guy with the Kody sign.

"Hey, you!" Kairi turned to see a silver haired guy running up to her. It was the guy with the sign. "You're Kody aren't you?"

"No, sorry." The silver haired boy sighed.

"Damn. Well I'm looking for this girl, she's supposed to be a red head like you. You didn't happen to see her did you?"

Kairi was about to answer when the guy's cell phone rang.

"Hello? What is it Sora? …What! Do you know how long I was looking for _Kody_! …How the hell do you screw up a name that simple you dumb ass! Do you know how late this makes me! …Ugh, I'll see you at the house!" The guy hung up his phone and cursed under his breath. "Sorry, you must be _Kairi_. I'm Riku."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kairi said followed by a laugh.

"Let me get your bags. Sorry about that Sora can be a real dumb ass sometimes. So your coming to the boarding house huh?"

"Yeah. I have to say I'm a little nervous."

"So was I when I first came here but that changes the second you walk through the door. So what's your reason for coming anyway?"

Kairi's smile faded. "My mother died and her will sent me here until I'm old enough to take over my fortune."

Riku gulped Great job Riku! Exactly the wrong thing to say.> He thought to himself. "I'm sorry to here that."

"It's ok." There was an awkward silence until Riku broke the ice.

"Uh, so you're gonna love the house. It might seem weird at first but it'll pass."

"How many people live there?"

Riku started to think as they made their way to the car. "Hmm. Me, Cloud, Tidus, Rinoa, Squall, Tifa, Sora, Seifer, and now you so that makes nine. Unless you count Laguna. Plus people that live nearby are always dropping in."

"Sounds like a lot of people."

"Which reminds me we have to pick someone up before we get to the house. She's gonna go psycho on me since we're so late."

Kairi thought to herself. He seems ok. I can only hope the rest of the people are too. I wonder who it is we're going to pick up. >

The car made it's way through the city as Kairi stared out the window of Riku's car. There were a lot of sights around Luca to see. There was the blitz ball stadium, the sphere theater, and of course the well known statue of Jecht who was one of the best players in blitz ball history.

"This place really is amazing," Kairi thought out loud.

"Yeah I always have loved living here. But we don't really live in the city. Closer to the shore but we have a great view downtown."

"I think it's the view what's amazing anyway."

Riku looked at the red haired girl beside him. He could tell immediately that she would be the perfect girl for a certain best friend.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Rinoa sighed. She'd been waiting for Riku for half an hour. He was supposed to pick her up at five. It was now five thirty and the park was almost empty. Rinoa looked down at the black and white furry dog laying down next to her. She could tell by his whining that Angelo was getting hungry. This wasn't supposed to be this hard. Riku should have done Laguna's errands got the houses new tenant and just come to pick her and Angelo up. But now the whole process was screwed up. 

Angelo started to whine louder. "It's ok boy," Rinoa whispered to and rubbed her dog. "Riku will be here soon. If he's not I'll kick his stupid car door in."

Angelo lifted his head up and started to wag his tail. Rinoa looked to see what was causing his excitement. It was Riku's crappy broke down light blue car pulling up to the bench they were sitting on. She could see a little red head in the passenger seat.

Must be the new girl. > Rinoa thought as she saw Riku jump out of the car and rush up to her. She tried to block out his whole so called explanation.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just got caught up. And the errands and Sora and-"

"Riku. Save it," she interrupted as she brushed past him.

Great, > he thought thanks a lot Sora, you dumb ass. >

"So," Rinoa said to the girl before her, "You must be my new roommate, um…"

"Kairi," she said. "And you are?"

"I'm Rinoa, Rinoa Heartily. It's nice meeting you. So are you excited to be coming to live with us?"

"I think nervous is a better word."

"That's ok. Everyone's nervous the first time. It's kind of a tradition. But on the plus side all of the guys there are pretty cute minus Riku here."

"Were all laughing so hard we can't breath, Rinoa. I think I'm gonna pass out," Riku muttered.

Kairi laughed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. And Rinoa did say that there were cute guys but she'd be the judge of that. She could now start to imagine her new life, until a black and white dog bounded into her lap and began to lick her face.

"Angelo! Down! Down!" the cheerful dog leapt off of a dazed Kairi and went to Rinoa. "Sorry, he really likes new people."

"Uh that's ok, he's pretty friendly," Kairi said coming out of shock.

"Yeah maybe too friendly," Riku muttered under his breath. "but don't get me wrong, I love all the presents he leaves me."

"Aha!" Rinoa pointed at Riku. "See that? That right there is why I hate him and he hates me! Trust me you'll see us trade insults back and forth all the time."

"Just get in the car." Riku said with an irritated tone.

* * *

"…so it turns out, the whole time she had a boy friend," Tidus sighed as he passed a blitz ball to his bulky friend. He could talk to Wakka about almost everything even though most of the time he was talking about girls just like now. "You know I don't think I'll ever find a good girl to be with." 

"Relax ya?" Wakka caught the ball and dribbled it. "There's a girl for everyone, even you."

"Yeah sure. So who's your girl?" Wakka paused and began to think. Tidus knew he was pretending like he didn't know. EVERYONE knew who Wakka wanted. Tidus laid down on the grass in front of the huge brick house that he called home. Here at the boarding house he had plenty of friends but no girl to really call his own.

Wakka sat next to Tidus. "Come on. You'll find someone. Hey, you remember when you were always after that girl Leblanc?"

Tidus shuddered. "I can't believe I ever liked her. She was always such a bitch. I need a girl that's kind. Not taken and someone I don't need to get to know first."

"Why should that be a factor?"

"Because I always screw up when I'm trying to learn about someone I don't know. I always ask some stupid question that shouldn't be asked. In fact if I were you, I wouldn't count on being around when the new tenant gets here."

"So someone nice, not a bitch, with no boyfriend, that you already know."

"No, not just nice but innocent too. Like the purest a girl can get. Maybe a _virgin_."

"Maybe that's a little much to hope for…Hey, I just got an idea!"

Tidus bolted up right. "What?"

Wakka grinned. "Yuna."

"Yuna! Yeah right as if Yuna and me could be a couple. Sure were good friends but were just friends. I don't see how that could really work. But I do miss her. I mean it's good she's becoming a summoner but why should she go to school way in Kilika."

"You should be happy for her. It's her dream to become a summoner, she used to talk about it all the time."

"Yeah I guess." Tidus laid back down and sighed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be cleaning out the gutters?"

"It can wait." Tidus and Wakka got up and walked around to the back of the house as Riku's car pulled up in the front.

Kairi stared out the window at the house. It was huge. She wasn't expecting something so big.

Rinoa opened the door and smiled at her. "Home sweet home!"

Kairi stepped out the door and felt her nervousness come back all of a sudden. She felt her stomach doing back flips. Kairi took a deep breath and walked up with Riku, Rinoa, and Angelo.

* * *

Sora sat in the kitchen staring up at the fan thinking to himself. Why do I have to be the one to show this new guy around? Laguna wants to make a _good impression_. Why does he care so much. He never cleaned up and tried to make things perfect when I first came, or when anyone first came for that matter. > "This sucks." 

"You complain about everything."

Sora looked up to see that Squall had entered the room. "No, I have something to complain about now." Squall was obviously not convinced.

He was always the strong silent type. Sora and everyone else on the other hand were pretty talkative so every once in awhile Squall would listen.

"As usual Laguna has something that _he _needs to do and he dumps it on us. It's not my problem if this guy's coming to live here. This place is crowded as it is!"

Squall went to the fridge and began to search through it. "So in other words you're too lazy to help out a little."

"Whatever, whoever this new guy is he better not ask me for everything cause if he does he'll be pretty damn disappointed."

Squall came out of the fridge with a piece of cold chicken. "What do you have against this new guy. You haven't even met him yet."

"Hey I have a sixth sense about these things. I bet that he's an asshole when he gets here."

Squall took a bite of the chicken. "So it's ok to judge this guy but if we acted like this to you when you first came it would be unfair."

"Well, yeah but… but that was different." Squall got up and rolled his eyes. "It was!"

Squall started to laugh much to Sora's dismay. "How was it in any real way possible?"

Sora stayed silent for awhile thinking of something to say. The only thing that came to mind was, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Squall broke out in laughter as he put his half eaten chicken back in the fridge while Sora leaned back and cursed under his breath. They heard the sound of the door opening followed by voices. Sora bolted up.

"Ok, I bet you twenty gil this guy is an asshole deal?" Squall nodded his head and Sora stared in the door way. When he saw Riku, Rinoa, and a beautiful red head enter the room he felt his jaw drop. Sora didn't know whether to be happy or sad. On one hand he had just lost twenty gil (unless she turned out to be an asshole which was pretty unlikely). On the other hand he was looking at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

Riku walked ahead. "Guys. This is Kairi." Squall walked up to introduce himself while Sora sat and stared with his mouth hanging open. I knew it,> Riku thought. Look at him he can't even close his mouth.>

Kairi shook Squall's hand and looked around. The house was close to perfect not so big as to feel hollow and not so small as to feel cramped. Somehow a house that size still felt cozy. Her nervousness was even gone.

Oh my god she's a goddess! Look at her!> Sora was in awe. He didn't even notice Rinoa introduce her.

"Sora! Sora!" He wouldn't even answer. Rinoa knew it. She would make sure these two got together if it killed her. "SORA!"

"Wha?" Sora nearly fell out of his chair

"This is Kairi. She's the new tenant."

"Uh sorry, hi. I'm Sora." He extended his hand to her.

"Hi!" She smiled and shook his hand.

"According to Laguna, I have to show you around and introduce you to everyone."

Squall watched as the complete persona of Sora changed but there was only one way to really see if it was real. "Say Sora, why don't I show her around. I'm sure your tired after working all day."

"NO! Uh I mean no that's ok. I won't feel like I've done anything if I don't do my job. What can I say? I'm just generous!"

"But weren't you just saying how you were _so _tired?"

Now Kairi was starting to feel bad. "It's ok Sora I don't want to be any trouble."

Dammit Squall!> "I actually feel totally awake now so I'd be happy to!" Finally Kairi agreed and she and Sora walked off into the den where he saw Seifer sitting on the couch watching TV. That was forty percent of what he did all day. The other sixty percent was being a jerk. "Seifer this is-"

"Shut up! I'm watching TV." No one in the house got along with Seifer. He was always an ass except to Rinoa who he always tried to hit on.

"Seifer this is Kairi she's the new tenant."

"Hi Kairi I'm Seifer. If you want to get along with me than try not to talk while I'm watching TV, like Sora has just failed to do."

Sora leaned his head back and muttered under his breath. Kairi could tell that he'd had just about enough of him. "Uh why don't we move on." Sora didn't seem to have any rejections to her desire.

They moved on into the next room. "This is our living room it's were you'll most likely want to go to think. It's pretty relaxing." Sora showed Kairi the rest of the downstairs area before moving on and showing her all the rooms until they reached Tifa's room. Sora could here her and a certain blonde boyfriend having a conversation about who knows what.

He opened the door to see Cloud making a move on Tifa then seeing them in the doorway and fall of the bed. Sora could barely contain his laughter. The only thing keeping him from breaking out was the fact that Tifa and possibly Cloud too, would kick the living hell out of him.

Tifa looked him dead in the eye. "Go ahead and laugh Sora. I dare you." there was a long silence. The only thing you could hear were Sora's muffled giggles until Sora finally

cracked and Tifa leapt of the bed and charged towards the doorway. Jumped out of the way and ran down the hall still laughing.

"Hi! I'm Tifa, you must be the new tenant. I'll catch you Sora!" Tifa's smile came back and she put out her hand.

A cautious Kairi shook it before Tifa ran out cursing down the hall.

Cloud got up to see who the new girl was. She was a good looking red head, with a nice smile. He could tell right away that Sora would be after her. "I'm Cloud I guess that your Kairi."

Kairi shook his hand with a confused look on her face. "How do you know my name?"

"Are you kidding? Laguna's been talking about you for the last two weeks. Now that you've finally gotten here he'll quite down though."

"He's been talking about me?"

"Yeah he's been worried about whether you'll want to stay or not."

"But I have to stay. It's in my own mother's will."

"Yeah he knows that but he wants you to _want _to stay."

Kairi didn't expect that. Eventually Sora came back and hurried her outside before Tifa found him again. They went out to a huge back yard with a very big garden.

"We call this Yuna's garden after a girl that used to live here, but she's in a summoning school in Kilika now. She planted everything you see here."

Kairi was amazed. It looked like it had taken years of work.

Sora looked ahead to see Tidus the last room mate and Wakka to introduce. "Hey Tidus! Come meet the new girl!"

It came to Tidus' mind immediately. He would say something wrong and piss someone off. But he couldn't walk away now. Sora had already seen him.

He and Wakka walked up to Sora and this new girl.

"Kairi this is Tidus and Wakka. Tidus lives here but Wakka's just around a lot."

Tidus was keeping his face from looking nervous maybe he could stop himself from saying something stupid too. "Nice to meet you! Wow I can already tell you have a sense of humor, I mean look at those crappy shoes." There was an awkward silence. All eyes were on Tidus which meant he'd failed. "Oh wow! Look at the time! Gotta go! Come on Wakka now!"

Tidus hurried of dragging Wakka behind him. Sora looked at Kairi who was just standing with a confused look. "Sorry. Tidus always makes a first impression like that. It's kind of a habit of his."

"It's ok, I guess. Is that everyone?"

"Yeah unless you count Laguna, but he's not here. He'll be back tomorrow. So that's it. I guess you might want to look around alone for awhile. If have any questions ask anyone but Seifer. He'll just act the same way as always."

"It's ok I don't really need any thing. This place is better than I expected."

"Yeah it's a pretty good place to live." They both stood in silent for awhile enjoying the scenery. Sora looked at her. This may very well have been the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "So, uh I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Sora walked inside. Kairi really liked him already. Most of the people in the house were nice to. Her nervousness was already gone. The only thing she had left to do was meet Laguna. Now she really knew why her mom had sent her here.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! I've finally, finally started! Chapter two is on it's way. Please Read and Review and I hope you liked it! 


	2. Working Stiffs

Author's note: Here I am at chapter 2. I'm so glad I'm done with the first one. Now that I'm past it the whole story has been coming straight to my head. I know how frustrating it is to be reading a story and never have the writer finish it so I'm going to try to write this thing like hell. So please read and review and enjoy! > means someone's thinking (just a reminder!)

The Boarding House

Chapter 2

* * *

Tifa lay in her bed thinking. What a day it had been. First she had been cleaning the already trashed house because Laguna had wanted to impress the new girl for some reason. Sure she was nice but they may have gone a little over board.

She had spent the rest of the day cuddling with Cloud. She had known years ago that she loved him and she still did. She knew that he loved her back but she'd always been a little self conscious about herself. But she was being stupid. Why worry about things like that.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was now three a.m. She had been trying to fall asleep since ten. Ten was a little early compared to the time she normally went to bed, but she had worked most of the day. She should have fallen asleep ages ago but her eyelids weren't even a little heavy.

She sighed and shifted on her side to see the empty bed across the room. Yuna's bed. It had been near half a year since she had left for school and Tifa still missed her. Yuna had always been the best listener. Tifa heard the door open. It was Rinoa.

She sat on the chair that was near the foot of Tifa. "You can't sleep either huh?"

Tifa sat up. "Nope. I just keep thinking of things. I've gone through like eighty topics."

Rinoa leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Tifa sighed. "I guess its Cloud I'm thinking of the most. I keep thinking that something's going to go wrong with our relationship."

"Are you serious? Why are you worried about that? You guys have a great relationship. I wish I had a relationship like that with Sqau- eep!" Rinoa covered her mouth before she said too much but Tifa wasn't stupid. She looked Rinoa dead in the eye with a surprised look on her face.

"…no way. You like-"

"Please don't tell him! Ugh! I can't believe I just said that! Dammit!"

Tifa was shocked. She definitely never expected to here that. "Wow. You really cover it up well. Normally I can tell right of the back who someone likes, especially in this house."

"Great, now everyone will know."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Rinoa chuckled. "Yeah right. When's the last time you kept a secret for longer than ten minutes?"

"Look I'll admit that I can barely keep a secret most of the time but you're like my best friend."

"Oh, thanks I feel much better. Now I can go straight to sleep."

"But really though!" Tifa clicked on the lamp. "I wasn't expecting that. I mean you and Squall. I always thought you liked Riku."

"Eew!" Rinoa squirmed in her seat. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Well, they say opposites attract, but we're off the subject. How long have you liked him?"

"Awhile now. One day I was just looking at him and I started getting all hot. Next thing I knew I was in the bathroom-"

"Whoa! Too much information Rinoa!" Tifa nearly yelled covering her ears.

"But really, I've never been attracted to a guy like I am to Squall."

"So what is it about him you like so much? I mean besides the body."

"He may try to cover it up but he's sweet and a nice guy. And it's like he's a warrior at heart. And he has that mystery to him but it's not just a mystery, it's like he's shy too. And the body is a big part too."

"Hmm… You know I've never figured you to want a boy friend after the last time. Most of the time you just kind of bring guys home no offense."

"You know you aren't cursed if you say his name. Yes I was with Seifer but I realized pretty fast that he wasn't right. And as for the having a different guy every night, I haven't done that in a while and I'm not going to start again."

"I think I know why you won't tell him. It's cause you don't want Seifer to freak out."

"Why would he freak out? He was the one that broke up with me."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "You really think anyone believes that? Seifer just said he left you cause the other way around would make him look bad and you pretended like it was true cause you felt sorry for him."

Rinoa looked surprised. "Everyone really knows that? I never thought it was that obvious."

Tifa laid back down. "Why don't we continue this in the morning. We really should try to get some sleep."

"Yeah. Well, see you in the morning." Rinoa got up and moved towards the door.

Tifa looked at her friend before she left the room. "Hey, if you don't tell him someone will."

Rinoa grinned at her before closing the door. She sighed and walked down the hall to her room, which she now shared with Kairi.

* * *

It was a Monday morning and that meant that the whole house was in the kitchen doing something. School was out for the summer, but they were all still going somewhere. Cloud was going to practice at a dojo. Tidus was about to go to blitz ball practice. Tifa to her waitressing job. Sora and Riku had to do community service. Squall and Seifer weren't going anywhere but Laguna made them do work in the house. Rinoa was taking out Kairi to show her around the city on her day off. You could here conversation all over.

"Where's my shoe?"

"Someone answer the phone."

"Do I smell something burning?"

"Did I leave my blitz ball outside?"

"Crap! We're late!"

"Would someone answer the phone?"

"My toast is burning!"

"Put it out!"

"It's ok it's out."

"For god sakes! I'll answer it! Hello?"

"So," Kairi sat down next to Sora and Riku. "Why do you guys have to do community service?"

Riku's pleasant look faded. "Well we know these guys who we do this stuff with. I wouldn't call them friends-"

"More like a couple of dick heads." Sora broke into the conversation.

"Right like he said. So they bet us we couldn't shoot this flare gun through the roof of this abandoned building. Well we did and as it turns out this homeless guy was in there and he pressed charges when the building came down and he broke his hip getting out. We actually got off pretty lucky."

"…Wow. You did all that just to win a bet?"

"No you don't understand." Sora's face had a look of ferocity on it. "We hate these guys they tell everyone that they're better than us. It's not that we care but it gets really annoying."

"Yeah we would never stoop to their level."

Kairi rolled her eyes and grinned. "You guys fired a flare gun through a roof brought down a building and broke a homeless man's hip."

Sora and Riku's mouths opened but nothing came out.

"Oh my god you guys!" Everyone turned towards Tifa who was holding the phone. "That was Yuna she's coming back for the summer!"

Tidus coughed and felt his burnt toast fall out of his mouth. "What!"

Outside there was a honk of a car. "Oh I'll tell you when you get back Tidus, that's Wakka and we all know how he doesn't like to be late."

"NO! His fat ass can wait! Talk!"

"Ok, ok. She says that her school's out for the summer and she's coming back here until it starts!"

"But wait," Cloud said. "I thought they still let you stay in the dorms when school gets out there."

"They do! But she said she'd rather stay here!"

Wakka busted through the door. "What the fuck Tidus! We're gonna be late!"

* * *

Since they only had one car, everyone would cram in every morning and get dropped of at where they were going. Tifa was always first because the restaurant slash bar that she worked at was closest. The car arrived and she heard a sigh of relief from the back seat as some of the pressure was taken off.

She ducked her way inside hoping that her boss Mr. Wallace wouldn't see her.

"TIFA!"

Tifa cursed under hr breath and tried to make it look like she wasn't trying to hide. "Yes Mr. Wallace?" She said putting on a fake smile.

"Look whatever you do in your time at that piece of shit boarding house is none of my business, but hen you come here late three days in a row it _becomes _my business. So if I were you I would step up my game or go home. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Wallace! It won't happen again sir." Tifa kept up here fake smile until he turned around. Then it turned into a really pissed of look. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey! Where've you been?"

Tifa looked to see her fellow waitress Aeris coming up to her. "It was a pretty crazy morning. Hey guess what? Yuna's coming back for the summer."

"Really? Wow I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yeah I know. The whole house is so excited. You think she'll have changed?"

"Who Yuna? Yeah right. I can't imagine her any different."

Tifa put on her apron. "Yeah… Hey let's go out tonight! We haven't gone anywhere in a while."

"That's because you're always busy with you know who. By the way, how are things going with you and Cloud anyway?"

"Good I suppose."

Aries cocked her eyebrow. "You suppose?"

"They're going good. It's just I worry. I've had so many boyfriends and everyone seems to turn out the same. I catch him with some girl and end up kicking his ass and sending him to the hospital."

Aeris let out a laugh. "Tifa take it from me. It may have been brief but I was with Cloud and the last thing he would do is cheat on a girl that he was with. Cloud knows that if he has an overwhelming urge to cheat on you than he shouldn't be with you in the first place. And you guys have been together eight months now."

Tifa sighed. "Aeris your right. You always are."

Aeris giggled. "You just know figured that out?"

* * *

I cannot believe I'm doing this were the only words slipping back and forth through Sora's mind. Picking up garbage on the side of the road just because of a stupid bet. Why the hell had he fired off that flare gun in the first place? It had all been Riku's fault (It hadn't been but it made Sora feel better to think so).

Riku stood up and stuffed a plastic cup in his bag. "Do you remember the moment just before we fired that gun where I said I'm not sure this is a good idea and then you said what's the worst that could happen?"

Sora paused for a second. "Yeah. Why?"

"Oh I'm just making sure you remember."

"Hey don't you try to pin this on me! We both know that after I said that you said 'duuuuh gee Sora I guess your right'."

"I didn't say gee and I didn't say duh!"

"Look, we both know you were dying to see that gun go off just like I was." Riku put on a pissed of face and went back to picking up garbage. Sora was right about that and he knew that Riku couldn't deny it.

For that little moment they had been enemies but they knew that they were about to be allies again because they could both here it. That car coming down the road towards them. They both stood up together and gave a quick exchange saying to each other 'I've got your back'. The yellow sports car pulled in front of them and they could see they're enemies faces now. Irvine with his stupid cowboy hat and Zell with his jelled up hair.

"So," Riku decided to talk first. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Uh oh, Zell I think he's mad at me what will I do?" They both started busting out laughing.

Riku let out a mocking fake laugh. "You guys really are funny."

"You're a couple of low sons of bitches too! It should be you guys here cleaning up this shit instead of us!" Sora screamed nearly at the top of his lungs.

"Hey don't get mad at us," Zell said with a cocky grin on his face. "Maybe if you guys had known where to go so the cops didn't catch you."

"But we aren't really here to talk about that," Irvine had a sly look on his face. "We have a proposition to make."

Though Riku and Sora were thoroughly pissed they couldn't help but be interested. "What sort of proposition?" they said together.

"We," Irvine pulled out a bag of cold hard cash. "Are willing to pay off all of the fees that you have been so wrongly sued for."

Sora and Riku looked at the bag in disbelief. "Wait," Riku said. "This better be legit."

"Oh don't worry it's totally legal, but what you have to do to get it. Well that's another story, isn't that right Zell?"

"That's right Irvine. If you guys want this money we can't just hand it over. You gotta do something for us."

Sora had an interested look on his face. "And what is that?"

Irvine's grin got bigger. "You guys have to get the head of the statue of Jecht.

Riku stayed silent for a minute. "…You can't be serious."

"Oh don't worry we're real serious."

Sora wasn't sure what to think.

Zell started laughing. "Look at their faces! Ha! Ha! So you shit heads know where we live let us know. Are you in or out?" They started their car and started driving away. "Hey Sora! Your hair looks cheaper than usual!" Zell yelled towards them with a laugh.

"Not as cheap as your rub on tattoo!" Sora thought he heard a shut up from Zell while they sped off. "You here what I said? I totally called him on it."

"Sora shut up. Do you think they were serious?"

"Who knows but if they are, they're talking about desecrating a national monument. You think that's worth the money?"

"I don't know, but I do know I'm sick of picking up garbage already."

"Yeah me too. You think that money's really legal?"

"Don't know. Come on let's finish this crap. Well talk about it at home later."

* * *

Squall was finally done. He had just finished painting the side of the house, moping the floors cleaning the windows, washing he dishes, putting the laundry in the dryer and unclogging the toilet. He could now finally relax. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed his sketchbook out from under his bed. Squall had been drawing since he was a little boy and had only gotten better.

He searched his floor for a pencil and began on more of his art. He was getting somewhere in it when he realized there was someone in the doorway. He tilted his head back to see that it was Seifer. It was nothing out of the ordinary since he shared the room with Seifer so he looked back at his sketch and continued. He kept at it until realized that Seifer was still there. He glanced back at him and saw that he was staring at him.

"…can I help you Seifer?" Seifer kept staring for a few seconds before speaking.

"Last night I heard something interesting. You see I was on my way to the bathroom when I passed by Tifa's room and heard my name mentioned. I decided to stay and listen for a minute."

"So why the hell are you telling me?"

Seifer ignored Squall and kept going. "Turns out it was Rinoa that Tifa was talking to, and I heard something about you."

Now Squall was interested. "What did she say?"

"She said she liked you."

Squall was silent and shocked. That didn't seem possible. Rinoa had never showed signs of interest in Squall before. Seifer didn't look like he was lying. Squall had always known when he was lying. Squall didn't know what to think. He was so awe struck that he hadn't even realized until know that Seifer had gotten closer to him and had a look of extreme anger on his face.

"If I were you Squall, I'd stay away from Rinoa. She's my girl do you understand? My girl and no one else's. Don't let me catch you trying to make a move on her or something." Seifer looked Squall dead in the eye for a moment. "I'm glad we had this talk." He got up and left, the look of anger still on his face.

Seifer's stupid threats were the least of Squall's problems. He wasn't scared of Seifer so he didn't really care what he said. But Rinoa liking him was big. He had no idea what to think. This bothered him. It really bothered him. He heard the door open downstairs. He didn't bother to get up. He knew that it was probably Laguna. He said he'd be back around that time.

What would he do? This was very _very _unexpected. He had always thought that Rinoa thought of him like a good friend. Wait. What am I talking about? It's not like she's in love with me. There's a pretty big difference. Maybe she just likes my body or something. That's it.> Squall discarded that thought and was about to go back to his drawing when he heard the door open. Squall turned around again and this time saw the boarding houses ecstatic owner Laguna at the door.

"My god Squall is it good to be back! How are you?"

Squall was not surprised to see that Laguna's cheery persona had not changed within the last few days. "I guess I'm alright. The new girl came yesterday."

"So Seifer tells me." Laguna walked around to Seifer's bed and took a seat on it. "You guys were on your best behavior right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Relax. Why were you freaking out about her coming here in the first place?"

Laguna smiled to himself. "I knew her mother. She was a good friend of mine back when I was with the Galbadian army. We trusted each other with everything. We agreed that if I died she would take over the boarding house and if things went in the opposite direction, I would take Kairi and let her live here until she was the right age."

"I see. Well everyone seems to be getting along with her. I'm sure she'll be ok. And what do you mean the right age?"

"Her mom is pretty rich. When Kairi gets older she gets all of her mother's belongings."

"So when you say rich?"

"I mean her house has a name rich. It's called the Hollow Bastion. Why are you thinking about making a move on her?"

"No Sora's into her. Besides I'm not really looking for a girl friend right now."

Laguna laughed. "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Kairi! Come on let's go!"

Kairi hurried to the car that was now occupied by Cloud. She had just been all over Luca getting a tour from Rinoa, who knew the city like the back of her hand. She was now ready to go home and relax. They went on to pick up Sora and Riku. They got in the car and Kairi could see that they were planning something and listened in on their conversation.

"Look, if the money isn't legal, no big deal. At least our rep goes up high." Riku said in a whispered tone.

"Rep? What rep? Since when do we have a rep at all!" Sora said also whispering.

Now Kairi decided to step in. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Uh nothing. Just trying to decide what our favorite ice cream is." Riku said in a very panicky manner.

Sora looked at him like he was stupid. "Smooth, Riku. Real Smooth."

"Shut up Sora! Now like I said, our rep goes up, but if the money _is_ legit we've paid off everything! You know that's worth it."

Now Kairi realized what was going on. "I can't believe you guys. After you got caught and sued last time you're going to do another pointless bet?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Riku was getting nervous again.

Now Cloud entered the conversation. "She's right. Every time you do something like this you get your arm broken."

"Hey that was one time!" Sora countered.

"Nevertheless, Something is going to go wrong, just like always."

Sora and Riku couldn't deny that. Something always did go wrong. The car headed to pick up Tifa now. They pulled up to her and Aeris.

"Hey guys. Aeris is gonna ride with us today. That was normally no big deal but since Kairi was there now, it was established that Aeris would have to sit on someone's lap.

Since Sora and Riku were on the side Aeris was getting in, they did a game of rock, paper, scissors to find out who it would be. Riku lost but he didn't really mind, that is until she actually sat down. She sat and he leaned back so less of her long braided hair hit his face.

Riku had never been able to really examine Aeris until now. He also never realized what a great body she had. Every little portion on her seemed perfect. Especially her ass. Riku couldn't help but think to himself My god, what a luscious ass.> He stared at her perfect ass in that tight pink dress she was in. Riku started to feel himself get hard. He had to think of something else before she noticed, but he could already tell it was to late.

He could see her shifting in her seat and hear her giggling. No one was telling any jokes. What else could it be? Riku kept thinking about this the whole way home. He couldn't seem to calm himself down at all. When they got home and she got out of the car, she looked at him and giggled again. There was no mistake about it now.

Kairi entered the house and Squall walked up to her.

"Laguna's out in the garden. He says he wants to talk to you."

He was here right now. This guy that her mom trusted so much that she would send her here to live with if she died. Kairi cautiously went out the back door and saw a longhaired man with a blue jacket sitting on the bench nearby. She went up to him. He looked up as she got in front of him.

"Ah. You must be Kairi!"

* * *

And there goes the second chapter. I hope that you started to get everyone's plots in his chapter. By the way, Tifa's boss Mr. Wallace was Barret from FF7 if you forgot that was his last name. Chapter three is on its way and shouldn't take too long to write since I'm on a role. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Sweet, Sweet Failure

Author's note: We have reached the third chapter. It took freakin for ever to write this one because I kept getting side tracked. So much for getting chapters up fast. And thanks for all your reviews. Can't tell you how exited I was when I saw that I had one!

The Boarding House

Chapter 3

* * *

Riku was feeling really awkward. What if Aeris was pissed? She couldn't have been. She'd smiled. What did that mean? Did she like it? These questions zipped back and forth through his head. Sora busted into the room which he and Riku shared.

"Hey! What did you do with my stack of penthouses? I've been looking for them all day. I now what you're going to say. I have plenty of other stacks. But it's not that. It's the principle of the thing. Don't take my porn without asking. I know it's weird to ask but-" Sora looked at his friend and saw his motionless expression. "You ok?" Riku just sat and stayed silent.

"Huh? Oh I'm ok."

Sora could see something was wrong. "What's up?"

Riku looked at Sora. "I can trust you right? If I told you something…private you wouldn't tell anyone would you?"

"No, what is it?"

"You swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, relax. I'm not Tifa. What is it?"

"Ok. Earlier today when we were going home and Aeris was riding in the car with us and she was sitting on my lap something…happened."

Sora raised his brow. "What?"

"I… got hard." Sora's interested face turned to a shocked face.

"Are you serious? While she was on your lap?"

"…yeah."

Sora barley knew what to say. "How come she didn't do anything?"

"I…I think she liked it."

Sora was speechless. He stared at the bewildered Riku in awe. "Aeris? Aeris liked it?"

"It's driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking about her! Now that this has happened I'm so attracted to her! And that ass! Oh God, what a sweet ass!"

"Yeah, she does have one hell of an ass."

"You're not helping Sora! What if she likes me! WHAT IF SHE LOVES ME!"

Sora stared at the blabbering Riku.

"I'm really freaking out! I've never been a one woman man. Rinoa even started her one night stand phase by picking it up from me! If I start something with Aeris I'll only end up hurting her! Sora help me!"

Sora knew he had a duty to help his best friend. If Riku started a long term relationship with Aeris he would never be able to resist being with other women. When it came to getting with girls, Riku was weak at heart and never really thought of what would happen in the long run. Sora wouldn't let him be drawn in. "Don't worry man. I'll make sure you stay away from her."

"Thanks, but I'm sure staying away from her will be the easy part. I can probably handle that myself."

The door opened and Tifa entered the room. "Hey. Me and Aeris are going out. She wanted to know if you guys wanted to come."

"OF COURSE!" Riku blurted out.

"Dammit Riku! Uh, I mean no we need to get some sleep since we have to get up early for our community service."

"NONSENSE SORA! WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY WORKING! WHY DON'T WE HAVE A LITTLE FUN!"

Tifa stared at the two. "Uh, yeah. Well hurry up cause we're going like now."

Sora let Tifa leave the room before saying anything. "Wow you really handled that," he said as he closed the door behind her.

"Shut up Sora! Look we're just going out. How bad could it be?" Sora sighed and left the room with Riku not far behind him.

* * *

"I am so excited!" Tidus screamed out for the eighth time that night. "It's so awesome! She'll be back in two days! I'm not gonna be able to sleep until then!" He sat on the floor of Wakka's living room. He'd been standing and getting up for hours.

"I know," Wakka said once again. "You've been saying that for four hours. I now your excited but give it a rest man."

"I can't! If you go to the house you'll see that no one can!"

"Well ya I'm sure they're excited but not as much as you. And why are we still here? Let's go out and find some girls ya?"

"I don't really feel like it. I'd rather go home and clean some more."

Wakka rolled his eyes and left. Tidus was getting pretty annoying. If he kept this up Yuna would think he was a stalker which wouldn't be far off from the truth.

* * *

Kairi was completely and thoroughly confused. She had just finished her meeting with Laguna and did not know at all what to think of him. For the first part of the conversation he had been nice. Welcoming her, telling her how glad he was that she was there. Then he started talking about something else.

Something that had made her wonder. Obviously he didn't have a clue about it, but she could tell what had happened. She needed to find someone to reassure her fast but she searched around and found that there was no one was in the house but her, Seifer and Tidus and he had for some reason decided to become a neat freak. As for Seifer. Well he was just an ass. Maybe she just needed some time to think it over.

She moved to the couch and began to recap what he'd said. First that he and her mother had been lovers for a small period of time which was about _sixteen _years ago, her age. He said he knew he wasn't her father because of a DNA test that they had taken but this still didn't sit well with her. And she couldn't exactly ask her mother.

Now that she'd really thought of it they kind of looked alike. (A/N I know they don't really but just work with me.) She didn't know what to do. All she could think of was to leave the house and that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She sighed and walked up to her room.

She tossed herself on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. And everything had been going so well. She was making friends, settling down, and know all of a sudden she had this bomb dropped on her. This seemed to happen all the time now. Something good would happen to her and then something worse would happen and cancel it out.

* * *

Rinoa sat staring out the window of her friend's car watching the rain bead down the side. She glanced at the brown haired woman next to her. She was pulling up to the drive through window of the burger king they were at. Apparently Selphie thought that fast food would cheer Rinoa up. Unfortunately, she was far from correct since Rinoa despised fast food. But Rinoa still knew that it was the thought that counts.

"Can I have a whopper, two packs of chicken fries, an angus, and two large Sierra Mists. What do you want Rinoa?"

Even after all these years Rinoa was still amazed that Selphie eat so much and not gain an ounce. "I'm not really hungry."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Fine, suit yourself. That's all please." Selphie moved the car up and waited for the food.

Rinoa continued to stare out the window until Selphie broke the silence again.

"You know, I'd like to help you but you have to put in a little effort too. So what if you like Squall. Why is that really a bad thing anyway?"

"It's not bad that I like him it's bad that I can't get up the nerve to tell him. I am so stupid!" Rinoa made an effort to bang her head against the window but hit her hand which was resting there instead. "OW! DAMMIT!"

"Rinoa please just calm down. How can something as stupid as this actually get you depressed? It's got to be something else. Now tell me what's really wrong."

Rinoa hesitated for a moment. In reality she was scared about what Squall was thinking of her because he had seemed to be avoiding her for weeks. The only reason she wasn't telling Selphie this was because if she did Selphie would come up with some half ass scheme to get him to notice her that would probably involve a make over. She couldn't get the theories she had out of her head. Was there something wrong with him? Did he know what she thought of him? And the worst theory she had, did he not like her?

"Hey! Rinoa! What did you forget I was here?"

Rinoa jumped. The truth was she had forgotten, but she wouldn't tell Selphie that because then she'd get pissed. "I was just thinking. And what I told you was what I meant ok?" Rinoa made an annoyed face she hoped was convincing.

Selphie rolled her eyes. "All right fine. I guess you'll tell me when your ready."

Rinoa made a relieved sigh in her head now that the subject had passed, but that was vocally. In her mind she would be thinking about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sora stared at Riku out of the corner of his eye. He new what his friend in the passenger seat was thinking. He was thinking of how disappointed he was that Sora had made him sit up front with Tifa instead of in the back seat with Aeris. Riku had been disappointed but Sora had a duty to his friend. He would not let him get involved in something he would regret. He could see him up front pretending to shift in his seat for comfort and "accidentally" catching Aeris' eye in the process.

They were pulling up to the night club now and Riku was sure now that he would have to dance with Aeris at some point while they were there. Tifa was pulling into a parking space way to far from the door, which also meant that he would be forcing small talk while they were walking. Normally that was easy but for some reason with Aeris it was a lot more uncomfortable. Riku scoped out what was behind him as they were walking through the parking lot. Sora was in the midst of a conversation with Tifa.

"…but why is it that it would be such a problem if they really did taste like apples? Wouldn't that appeal to an adult audience? Think! They would buy it for their children because it was healthy!"

"Sora, why are we even talking about this? You always come up with the most pointless things to say."

"What are you saying? That this is a bad topic?"

Sora was completely preoccupied. This was his chance. He tried to casually move to his left were Aeris was walking. "So," he said trying to sound as normal as possible. "How long have you and Tifa known each other?"

Aeris turned to face him. "Since we were kids, but I thought you knew that."

The truth was that he had known and just forgot but he wasn't going to say that now. "I haven't gone out in a while," he said quickly changing the subject. "I've been kind of stuck at home with Sora since he broke his ankle a couple of weeks ago."

Aeris giggled obviously knowing that he changed subject. "I know what you mean. I've been kind of broke because of something I won't mention. All I've been able to do for a while, is work so I could earn money. I'm glad to be able to just relax and have fun for once."

Riku made a mental sigh knowing that Aeris had passed up his stupidity. "When I was a kid my dad made me work all summer every summer. I wasn't able to party my whole life until two summers ago."

"Ha! All parents are the same aren't they? My parents have to be the most protective people on the planet."

Riku grinned. He could feel himself loosening up. "I know what you mean. And by the way your wrong."

"I am?" Aeris said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah my parents are. My mom hired a private i to follow me at my first school dance."

"Oh yeah?" Aeris said with a sly smile. "My dad actually got a second job as a teacher to make sure no boys talked to me in my school."

Riku looked back to make sure Sora was still in conversation before he continued talking. Judging from Tifa's confused and frustrated face, he was.

"…all I'm saying is that if King Kong was real he would probably be gentle even though he was huge! He'd be the new gentle giant! It would be a nice change from _whales_. Those smug bustards are always taking credit from other sea creatures! You know what I-"

"Wait, wait, wait! What does this have to do with George Clooney?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU SAID IT HAD EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HIM! That's it! Were switching conversation partners! Aeris you're with me! Sora you're with Riku, got it?"

Aeris giggled. "Sorry," she said and smiled at him as she walked towards Tifa. He watched as Tifa kicked at Sora for him to go up to Riku.

"Man is she touchy!"

Sora continued to go on but Riku wasn't listening. He was thinking of the reluctant face Aeris had made when she had gone back to Tifa. She hadn't wanted to leave.

"Hey wait a minute! What were you doing talking to her? Your supposed to be trying _not _to screw her!"

Riku whipped his head around at Sora in horror as he realized how loud he'd just said that sentence.

Sora clapped his hands over his mouth as he realized the same thing. He knew he only had a few moments to turn it around but he could think of nothing to say. All he could do was look back at Aeris and see if she had heard.

Riku saw him begin to shift his head to look at Aeris. If he did it was all over. What Riku did in that next split second he still does not believe he could have done it. All in that split second he reached in his pocket, pulled out a rubber band, and flicked it at Sora before he could turn his head.

Sora felt the sting of the rubber band against his head and knew immediately what it meant. He turned back immediately, just before turning enough for Aeris to really notice.

Riku knew he wasn't out of the fire yet though. He had to make it sound different. "I talked to her last week and we're done dating," he said trying to make himself sound natural.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Sora said trying to sound the same way.

Neither of them would dare turn back to see if Aeris looked convinced. They just continued towards the line to get in the club in silence.

* * *

Squall sat an the park bench thinking to himself and staring up into the stars. He knew that he had been lying to himself all night. Trying to convince himself that he didn't like Rinoa and she didn't like him but he knew he was lying. So at this point the was just reflecting on what he had heard the day before. Just sitting in the park waiting for Cloud to return with his hot dog.

Cloud walked up and sat next to his friend and handed him his food. He watched as Squall indulged in his hot dog, clearly needing it for brain food. "So continue," he said.

Squall gulped down the half of his hot dog that he'd already finished. "Where was I?"

"Seifer was being an asshole."

"Oh yeah. So he's doing his whole intimidation thing…"

"Uh huh."

"And he says that he over heard Rinoa and Tifa talking…"

"Uh huh."

"And he says that Rinoa said that she seriously liked me."

"Uh huh- wait, what?"

Squall sighed. "Just like I said. She likes me. And you know what? I think I like her too."

"WHAT! Are you serious?"

"OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS! YOU THINK I'D KID AROUND ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Squall leaned back and put his hands on his forehead in despair. "I hate this crap. I decided a long time ago that I wouldn't get involved with anyone in the house. If we broke up do you know how awkward it would be?"

Cloud stared at Squall in disbelief. He had never seen him like this. Squall was usually the most calm and collected person in the house. But he knew where he was coming from though. "You know… I had the same thoughts when Tifa and me were at the beginning of our relationship. And when we broke up that time, you remember when we broke up for that week right? Well when we broke up it was just how I thought it would be but it passed in a couple of days."

Squall sat up and looked at Cloud with a stern look. "What are you implying?"

Cloud hesitated at first. He didn't know what the out come would be but he did know that the two of them would make a good couple. "Why don't you go on a date or two with her and see what happens? You don't even have to tell her that you know what she said. You can just ask if she wants to go out some night?"

Squall looked at him in confusion and then looked back at the sky. Cloud kept eating his hot dog and let Squall think.

* * *

There's chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up soon, and I mean it this time. 


	4. A Dark Morning

4 Chapters! It's true. I'm officially biggest lying procrastinator on the planet. Sorry for everyone who was reading the story and then jutted stopped. I'm actually guessing that those of you who were reading this story before should know that I'm an ass hole and have given up on new chapters, but I'll give you all replies for your stuff you told me anyway. I kept getting side tracked but that was like 5 months ago so I should have no excuses. Well here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. But first! Replies to all the reviews sent!

Shadow49: So does that mean it's good or bad or what?

Yukixtohru: I guess it's 5 months from whenever you wrote that. Sorry.

blacksyth: like I said. Sorry about that but I kept up this time didn't I? Oh wait…I didn't do it this time either.

sephiroth's clone: thanks for your review. But the snicker? I can only wonder…

blue scout: a little enthusiastic huh? I'll always hold a place in my heart for you though. My first ever reviewer (sniff)

The Boarding House

Chapter 4: A Dark Morning

* * *

Riku's eyes slowly opened. His vision was a little blurry but he could tell that he was on his bed. He started to sit up. A searing pain shot through his head. "Oh crap!" He said slowly lowering himself back on the bed. "Hangover. That's a really bad sign." He tried getting up again, this time slowly. He got up and stared walking towards the door. His head was throbbing. He got close to the door and leaned against it. Sora came bashing in and knocked Riku on the floor. He felt his head pain multiply. "Augh! Sora!" 

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sora nearly screamed. "So ready to get up and have my hang over cure?"

"Sora could you shut up!" Riku hissed in anger. "Not so damn loud. Ugh, What the hell happened last night?"

"What happened indeed!" Sora said still not lowering his voice. "It was a psychotic night on your part my friend!"

"Sora please quiet down. If I pissed you off last night, I'm sorry but whatever I did, it was because I was drunk ok? Now please tell me why my head feels like it's going to split open?"

"Why? I don't know. Maybe because you were DRUNK!"

"Dammit Sora!"

"Okay, Okay. That was the last one. Here drink this."

Sora handed him a brownish thick liquid. Riku took it with hesitation. "What the hell is in this?"

"I could tell you…but I don't think I will, for your sake."

Riku held his nose and drank it all down as fast as possible. "Now explain, Sora. What happened?"

Sora stared up at the ceiling and put his hands behind his head. "Well…we got into the club and started drinking and dancing and all that crap. Y'know, doing what people do in a club. We're there for a couple of hours and I was trying all night to keep you away from Aeris."

Riku was completely listening. He could tell that it would get bad pretty soon.

"Only problem," Sora continued. "…was that I met this girl there and I kind of got side tracked from what was going on."

Riku knew that the worst was coming soon. "So what happened?"

Sora got a hesitant look on his face. "Now before I tell you this, bare in mind! I was with a girl that had the best body ever. Knowing that, the Man's Code protects me from any physical attacks from you--"

"Sora, just tell me what happened!"

"…well…You guys started hanging out at the bar, from what I can gather. From what I actually saw, you must have gotten really drunk and you spilled a drink on her clothes."

Riku stared at Sora trivially. "Well that's not so bad."

"I'm not finished yet… After you did this you got a pretty happy look on your face and then said that you would get it off with your mouth…and you proceeded to lean towards her breasts, and…"

"OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T REALLY DO IT DID I?"

"No! Just calm down. Tifa came up and punched you in the eye before you were there."

"Oh… well this still sucks."

"It's still not over either. You see, after all of this, I came towards you to tend to you, and then out of a drunken rage towards Tifa, you ended up kicking me in the nuts. Then you turned towards Aeris and asked her if you could, and I quote, 'eat out her sparkling Cetra pussy' unquote. Then you passed out…at least you were straightforward. I think they like that."

The room went dead silent. Riku looked at whatever he could desperately trying to find something that worked into his head. This was a dream. It had to have been. How could things have gone so wrong in one night? He had to find Aeris, and soon.

* * *

Rinoa's eyes opened up to see the ceiling of her room. She had work today but she didn't feel like going anywhere. She wanted to just call in sick, but she didn't want to go all the way downstairs to get the phone. She just felt lazy today. She had had another dream about Squall last night. Rinoa was obsessed and she knew it. 

"Morning!"

Rinoa rolled over and saw Kairi sitting up looking wide awake. "Oh, God. You're a morning person.

Kairi smiled and let out a laugh. "I've been up for an hour and a half."

"What time is it?"

Kairi looked over at the clock next to her bed. "It's ten. So what are you gonna do today?"

Rinoa looked at her pillow. "I don't know. A little this. A little that."

Kairi got a sly smile on her face. "I know what you're gonna do. Your gonna ask Squall out aren't you?"

Rinoa bolted up in bed. "Who told you that!"

"Tifa did. Uh, was I not supposed to know that?"

Mentally, Rinoa screamed at the top of her lungs. "No one was! Dammit!"

"It's okay, you can trust me. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Rinoa sighed. "It's not you I'm worried about Kairi. If Tifa tells one person, she'll tell everyone. And no one should know about this."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Rinoa knew that there was only one thing she could do. If she didn't tell Squall, than it would leak to everyone really soon, and she didn't want him to find out that way. If anyone was going to tell Squall than she was. Today was judgment day. "I'm going to do exactly what you said I was gonna do Kairi." Rinoa got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Squall ate his egg fast. He went up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. Now was the time. He had to let Rinoa know how he felt. He would brush his teeth and then wait for her to wake up. She had to work that day, but it was raining outside meaning she would probably not be going anywhere. This meant she would sleep late so Squall had plenty of time to make himself physically and mentally ready for this.

He was about to open up the bathroom door, but someone from the inside was already doing it. He backed up and moved to the side, and out came Rinoa.

They both froze in their tracks. Both of them were thinking the same thing not even knowing it. They weren't ready yet. This wasn't supposed to happen so quickly, but they didn't have a choice now. They had to say something. They both went "So." They closed they're mouths immediately. Squall decided to keep going first.

"Uh, I'll go first. I was just hanging out around the house yesterday and…"

Rinoa was now really intrigued. "And what?"

"And…I was just wondering if--"

"Good morning comrades!" Seifer came down the hall yelling loud as hell.

Squall knew exactly what was coming and he just wasn't in the mood for it. He thought of a quick excuse for talking to Rinoa, which was, " I was wondering if you put my conditioner somewhere."

Rinoa's hopes went straight down the toilet. "No, I didn't do anything with it."

Squall whipped around and walked right past Seifer. He wanted so bad to kick his ass but he knew that now was not the time, nor the place for such an outburst.

Seifer walked up to Rinoa and waited until Squall was out of earshot. "So what did the giraffe want?"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Giraffe?"

"Yeah. You know, because giraffes don't have voice boxes."

"…"

"Because Squall doesn't talk a lot."

"No, I get it."

"…so anyway, what are you doing on Tuesday?"

"Seifer, we broke up okay? Please just drop it."

Rinoa walked right past him. Seifer was sick of this. What did Squall have that he didn't?

Seifer went into the bathroom as Tifa came running out of her room. She went straight over to Cloud's room and went inside. He was still fast asleep on his bed. She walked over and curled up next to him. It was thundering outside and Tifa hated thunder. She had had a sort of phobia for it, for her whole life.

Cloud's eyes jutted open. Tifa was in his bed, pressed up against him. "It's a little early for this isn't it? It's okay though, you know I'm always up for it."

"No! It's not that. Look outside."

Cloud took a moment to see what she was talking about. Raindrops were pelting the window. Cloud grinned. "Baby, when are you gonna get over that?"

"I can't help it." Tifa said rubbing up to him some more.

Cloud laughed. "So let me get this straight. You're a black belt in two different fighting styles and have the physical body of a goddess but you're afraid of a little thunder? Come on Tifa."

The thunder got louder for a second and Tifa pushed towards him and held her arms around him. "Sorry. I wish I wasn't but you know how it is. Hey Cloud…do you still think about Aeris?"

Cloud looked down at Tifa trivially. "Sometimes. I mean we dated for six months so it's gonna enter my mind sometimes."

Tifa bolted up. "Six months? But Aeris said you guys were only dating for a little while."

Cloud suddenly remembered. "Oops--uh I mean--"

"Oops? What the hell does that mean!"

"Well…Aeris and I just thought that--"

"You lied to me didn't you!" Tifa got out of Cloud's bed and stomped out of the room.

"Dammit," Cloud cursed. He got out of bed and struggled to put some pants on, falling down in the process. He ran out of his room and chased Tifa down stairs. He looked around and saw that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He went to the front door and saw it sitting open. Tifa was standing outside shivering in the rain. He went to the door and was met by and angry glare. "Tifa…"

Tifa continued her evil eye towards him. "When we started this relationship we said that we wouldn't keep secrets, remember?"

"Tifa, it wasn't my idea. We were pretty sure that you would get mad if we told you. Aeris and I did break up but it was only for a day at first. We were actually together still for about four months after everyone thought we were done. We just didn't want anyone trying to tell us whether we should or shouldn't be together so we kept it a secret."

Tifa's evil eye faded away. "So…you weren't still with her when we got together?"

"No. We had already ended it for good three or four days before that."

Tifa looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I get it now. I was just your rebound fuck wasn't I?"

"What! Tifa it was nothing like that!"

"Who broke up with who?"

"…she broke up with me but it was--" Tifa came up and kicked Cloud dead in the face. He dropped to the ground as Tifa ran outside.

She knew now why Cloud was with her and why he had gotten with her. She knew for sure now. He was still thinking about Aeris, and if he'd lied about this than he could be lying about anything. This completely explained that week at the beginning of her relationship with Cloud why he had broken up with her. He had felt guilty. Apparently his guilt passed and he got back with her. She ran down the houses driveway knowing that she could easily catch pneumonia being out in the rain in nothing but some pajamas but it didn't matter. Even the raging thunder didn't matter. She could finally tell. All the times he had started to tell her certain things and then changed to subject. It was all because of this. He still loved Aeris. Well if he loved her, he could marry her for all she cared, because it was over.

She looked up trying to decide where she was about to go when a car came zooming up the driveway Tifa screamed in horror and jumped out of the way. The car slid on the wet pavement and bashed into the side of the house, making a loud sound of screeching metal and wood. It's passenger side opened up and out stumbled a beautiful brunette. It was Yuna.

* * *

There's chapter four. It was a short chapter, but still a good one. This doesn't mean they'll always be this short from now on though. And I've decided to name all the chapters instead of the whole generic thing. Chapter five will be up but I don't know when. I don't want to break another promise. 


	5. Therapy

Author's Note: Well here I am again at chapter five. I want so bad to keep this story up so I've made a writing plan. I will write two pages of the story on Microsoft Word every day. A good length chapter is about seven pages on here, so I should have something like 1 or 2 chapters down per week. Again, I'm making no promises but I'll do my best. Wish me luck!

The Boarding House

Chapter 5: Therapy

* * *

Yuna looked around at the ensuing chaos. Sure, Kimahri had smashed the car into the side of the boarding house but it still felt good to be back. She stretched out her arms and grinned in delight. She was home again. But then she noticed Tifa running towards her crying a river.

"Yuna! (sniff)" Tifa ran into her friends arms and continued her bawling.

Yuna didn't really know what was going on but it looked like things were going crazy without her. She sighed and began the comfort phase. She could already tell that it was going to be a long night. "What's wrong? It's okay sweety. Just let it all out. So much for my surprise early arrival."

"Holy Shit! You guys Yuna's back!"

Yuna now saw that Sora was at the door screaming back into the house at the other tenants. "(Oh great. What now?) Hi Sora."

Sora came running towards her. "Yuna, you gotta help Riku. He's all--"

"Sora! What are you doing out there! Oh my God! Is that Yuna?" Riku now came blazing towards her, screaming something about being drunk.

"Riku! You stepped on my foot you son of a bitch! (Gasp!) Yuna! I need your help!" Now entered Rinoa.

"Sure, no need to help me up or anything. Just step all over me." Now Cloud rose up from the floor with a swollen cheek.

Yuna wasn't exactly ready for all of this. They all were crowding around her yelling this that or the other thing. Everyone was going absolutely crazy. Yuna couldn't take it any more. She tried to ask them to calm down, but she didn't get the chance.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Everyone looked up trying to figure out what they all had just heard. A huge blue monster was bounding towards them. They all freaked out and ran straight into the house, dragging Yuna with them so as not to get her hurt. The thing was too fast for them though. It bounded towards them and grabbed Yuna's arm dragging her back towards him. The others took Yuna from the other side trying desperately to save her from her impending doom.

Now Yuna was fed the hell up with this. She was again about to say something when up from the window someone yelled, "SSTOOOPP!" Yuna and everyone looked up at the source, which was Tidus from his room.

"How dare you all just come out of no where and start pressuring Yuna to help you with your problems! She's not here to be your psychologist! She's here to relax and see her friends again! And the big blue monster thing is trying to save her! Did it ever occur to any of you that it was driving the car that Yuna was in? And by the way big monster thing! If you've never driven in the rain than pull over when it starts instead of just blasting into our wall!" Tidus stopped and started to breath a little. He looked down at Yuna and saw that she was smiling at him. He blushed so hard that he could almost feel it.

* * *

"Okay," Laguna began from the head of the dinner table. "I think it's about time that everyone just sort of chilled out and relaxed. "Now what's wrong with everyone?"

No one spoke. Everyone had something that they were worried about, but it was all private. No one wanted to let loose their feelings. Not yet.

Laguna waited for a response from someone, but nothing came. "Fine. I'll start things off. Now Tifa. Why did you kick Cloud in the face?

Tifa stayed quiet. She had nothing to say to anybody right now. She got up and walked out of the room, without so much as a glance to Cloud.

Laguna looked at the room around him. "So what, is that just it? Fine. No more of this bull shit. Everyone is on lock down today. No one leaves the house. (I need a new god damn job.)"

* * *

Everyone just sat around for the rest of the day. Most people didn't leave their rooms. They would just hang out with their respective room mates (except for Squall and Seifer, who both were in Cloud and Tidus'room because Laguna didn't want them getting into a fight or whatever.

Cloud was on the floor sitting against his bed. Seifer was on Cloud's bed and Squall was onTidus' oneon the other side of the room, since he wasn't there at the moment. "So tell us," Seifer began. "Was she right? Do you still love Aeris?"

Cloud stayed silent for a moment. "No…but she was right."

"About what?"

"…she was a rebound. And I'm an asshole. I…I was still with Aeris when I started dating her. I knew that it was going to be over between me and Aeris soon, so I wanted to get back at her. What better way than to sleep with her best friend? I'm nothing morethan a liar. A good for nothing fucking liar. I'm not even sure I ever loved her."

Now even Seifer didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

Tifa was with Yuna right now. She was glad that she finally had someone to talk too about what was going on in her head. But she was still not sure about one thing though. "Uh, Yuna? What- I mean, who is that?"

Yuna looked at the huge blue Ronso guarding the door behind her. "Oh, that's Kimahri. He's my body guard."

Tifa was intrigued. "Body guard? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Yuna began. "On the campus there have been some…murders. The school hired him to guard me so I would be safe."

"Oh my God… but wait a minute. Why are they only giving you one?"

"Because…the killer seems to be looking for me."

"WHAT! Yuna why didn't you tell anyone!"

"Well, I didn't want you getting worried. I knew that if I told any one that there would end up being a whole lot of chaos and stuff."

"Are you serious? Yuna, someone wants to kill you."

"Well with Kimahri here no one would try to do anything. He's been guarding my dorm room for months and I sort of asked him if he wouldn't mind coming here to stay with me."

"Well…I suppose no one would try to get to you if they saw you with this guy."

"Exactly! Now why don't you tell me why you're so mad at Cloud.

Tifa looked down at the pillow in her arms. It was soaking in her tears. "He still loves Aeris. I know it. He may not admit it but he does. I know that I could never hold a tee to her. That's why I should have known that he never really loved me in the first place. I was nothing but a one-night stand that lasted longer than he thought it would. Then he probably just stayed because he felt bad. And what's worst of all, is that I'm sure it's true because he lied to me. If he lied about one thing than what's to stop him from lying about something besides that? Like saying that he loved me."

" I see. Well I have to say Tifa. If you really do think that you and Cloud are done than I can't stop you from breaking up with him. I do have to agree that you might just have been a revenge on Aeris. But do you really think that a revenge lasts forfour months of someone's life?"

"Well Cloud's an enigma! Who knows what he's thinking. For all I know, it could have been!"

Yuna couldn't argue with that. Cloud was never one that could be explained in one sentence. "Well look at it this way. If you're really going to dump him then end it like a real woman. Cloud never treated you badly so you have no grounds whatsoever to kick him in the face. I say you march over to his room and end it, for real. And do me a favor and don't get mad at Aeris, okay? It wasn't her fault that any of this happened. I know that it's mean to say it, but this mostly falls on _Cloud_ being irresponsible."

Tifa knew that Yuna was right. She got up and gave a quick nod to her friend before heading out the door. She walked down the hallway to Cloud's room and was about to open the door, when he opened it first. They stood there awkwardly looking at each other for a moment. Tifa was the first to speak. "Cloud I…I know that you've been lying to me. But it's okay. You just didn't want to hurt me. It was my fault for rationalizing this."

"…Tifa."

"Let me finish. I shouldn't have kicked you and I'm sorry, but I'm glad this all happened. I don't want either of us just living a lie, so I'm going to do something for both of us. It's over Cloud." Tifa turned around quickly to hide the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Cloud wasn't sure how he felt about all of this but he couldn't protest it. He knew that it was all true. He turned around and went back into his room. Squall and Seifer sat there leaning forward with looks of interest on their faces. "You heard her," Cloud said. "It's over. For good."

"Whoa."

Cloud and Seifer stared at Squall in surprise. Whenever Squall spoke, everyone listened because it happened so rarely.

"This has all given me a revelation. I shouldn't be rationalizing like this either." Squall got up form the bed and headed towards the door.

"Wait a second! What are you doing!" Seifer yelled after him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Squall said more to himself than to anyone else. He marched down the hallway just like Tifa had done but this time he wasn't going to end something. He was going to start something. He stopped when he reached Rinoa and Kairi's room and raised his hand to knock on the door…

* * *

"So tell me," Yuna began once again. "What's up with you guys?" She was inside of Sora and Riku's room. They had been the next two on her list of people to problem solve for.

"It all started yesterday when we all were coming home from work and all that crap." Sora said.

Riku continued for him. "Since Kairi is here now, there was no room for Aeris to have her own seatso she ended up sitting on my lap. It was at this point that I noticed her luscious curves and somehow I started to get a little…excited."

"Oh...Oh!" Yuna nearly shrieked, realizing what he had meant. "Wow. I guess Aeris is a pretty big highlight today. Alright, keep going." They told Yuna the rest of the story (inway too many details, to her discontent.) "Okay," Yuna started to say when they were finished. "It seems to me that you are just scared, Riku. You're scared that you'll end up being a twenty-woman man. But this could be the beginning of a new era of your life!"

Riku looked up in shock. "What?"

"Riku, you say that you should call Aeris and let her know that you're sorry, but I know that you never planned to. You just wanted to make it look like you would because you're scared that you might really like a girl, and to you, a steady relationship is suicide. But trust me when I say that it's not. You should let this keep going. Make your trick into a _reality_.You need to call Aeris right now, dammit. Apologize to her and bring back your confidence when you do it."

"…Yuna. It's good to have you back!" Riku got up with a new look of determination on his face. He headed outside with his cell phone.

"Okay, now it's on to Rinoa. You coming Sora?"

Sora shrugged and followed Yuna out of the room.

Yuna turned into the hallway and saw Squall in a conversation with Rinoa. She smiled to herself knowing that she wouldn't have to work at all. Squall went back down the hall to his room and Rinoa went back into her and Kairi's room trying to hide a huge grin on her face.

"I know now. Everyone in the house is doing something all cool." Sora said in excitement. "Well now it's my turn! I'm gonna do what I now that I should do!"

Riku came back up the stairs jumping for joy. "Friday night at seven! I did it! Thank you Yuna. I owe you one!"

"Riku!" Sora said running to him. "I know what I'm going to do now! I'm having a revelation too!"

"Ahh," went Riku. "So your gonna ask Kai--"

"I'm gonna call those losers and except the offer! Come on! We gotta start planning Riku!" Sora dragged Riku off into their room.

Yuna leaned back against the wall. She could finally just calm down.

"You okay?"

Yuna turned around and saw the only person that hadn't pressured her that day, Tidus. "I'm fine. Thanks for what you said earlier. I almost got my arms ripped off. So how've you been?"

Tidus shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. I little mad that your first day back had to be like this."

"I don't really mind much. They're just doing what they feel they have too. Idon't want them to feel like they have no hope. But you misunderstood my question. How have you been?"

"…I don't know. I'm just kinda in need of something lately."

Then out of nowhere the same big blue beast came walking up to behind Yuna. It stopped and glared down at Tidus. Yuna looked up at it in confusion then looked at Tidus. "Sorry. He doesn't really trust you…or like you."

Tidus tried not to be intimidated. "Uh, that's okay. It'll understand me when I talk right?"

"_His_ name is Kimahri, and yes he'll understand you."

"Right. I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID KIMAHRI," Tidus said in a low and slow voice.

"Say Tidus? Would you want to, I don't know. Do something this Friday?"

Tidus looked up in shock he tried to give a reply but nothing came out of his mouth. She had asked him out. "Duh-well-ah-"

"Uh huh. So is that a yes or a no or what?"

"Well, it would be a yes, but blitz ball tryouts are this Friday."

"Oh…well it's just that I'd like to do it Friday because I have tickets for Friday to this movie and I wanted someone to go with me."

She was trying even harder to get him to go! She could easily have given Kimahri the ticket but had chosen him! He couldn't pass this up. Not even for blitz ball. But then again, he couldn't pass up blitz ball either. "I suppose that if I getto the tryoutsearly I could make it to the movie depending on what time it is."

Yuna's face lit up. "It's 6:45. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah." Yuna ran up and gave Tidus a hug. "It's good to see you again."

Tidus knew that he was blushing now. He said a quick, "You too" and just about ran back to his and Cloud's room. He slammed the door shut behind and took a moment to breath and bask in his euphoria. He started to dance in joy. He had a date with Yuna. Then he opened his eyes and saw Cloud, Seifer, and Squall all staring at him. "What? If you had a date on Friday you'd be doing the same thing. But you don't! Hah!"

"As a matter of fact," Squall started to reply. "I do."

Everyone looked over at Squall. "With who?" Cloud asked.

"Rinoa."

Tidus clapped his hands and congratulated him. Cloud smiled and commented on how it was good that at least his day was going well. Seifer on the other hand didn't exactly praise him. "What the hell did I tell you the other day!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. Everyone except Squall, that is. He simply ignored him and started to walk out of the room.

"HEY! Don't walk away from me! What did you do? Forget what I said?"

Squall stopped now, and turned around. "I'm not gonna deal with this." That was all he had to say. He turned back and left the room.

Seifer just sat there. He was as pissed off as ever.

* * *

The man got off of the boat and looked around at the port that he had arrived at. There were people everywhere moving around in the hustle of their everyday lives. He looked up at the clouds above him, happy at what he'd just accomplished.

The summoner woman had led him right to where he needed to go. She had never even expected him to be tailing her. The murders at her school had worked well to get her to go to her former home. But she wasn't the one that he wanted though. She had just been a pawn in his plans.

He walked past all of the boxes and sailors getting ready for things at the port, his hair flapping in the wind. He left the port and found himself in Luca's huge market area. All of the stores were located here. He didn't need to be here though. But he could still use a map. He went into a nearby gas station and picked one up. Putting some gil on the counter he turned to leave and bumped into a lady that had been walking up behind him.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said the woman. She was wearing a red jacket and a pink dress and had her hair braided down.

"It's fine." He replied. She was of no importance but he found himself stalling instead of just getting out of there. He thought that he might as well use this situation to get a little info. "Pardon me, but do you know where I could find the Golden Chocobo Boarding House?"

"The boarding house? What a coincidence! I go there all the time! What are you going there for?"

He went over the reason in his head for a second and smiled. "An old friend of mine lives there. Do you think you could tell me where to find it?"

"I guess so! But you know what? I'm really in a hurry and telling you where to find is a little complicated. There are a lot of turns and stuff. Why don't you just give me your number or something and I'll call you when I'm not busy."

"Very well," He took out a piece of paper and scribbled it down for her. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Aeris," she replied. "And yours?"

"… it's Sephiroth."

* * *

There's chapter five! I'm doing pretty damn good with this story if I do say so myself. Please R&R. Chapter six'll be up soon. This is usually where I get so glad that I've actually been keeping up with the story that I say "It'll be okay if I break for a while." And then I never get back to it until five months later. Well not this time guys! 


End file.
